Hidden Roses
by kirisupark
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Tiga orang anak laki-laki dan satu orang anak perempuan dikurung secara bersama-sama di loteng mansion milik Kakek dan Nenek demi menyelamatkan kondisi keuangan keluarga mereka yang menipis ... Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menanti mereka [YAOI/CHANBAEK/MATURE]
1. Chapter 1

**kirisupark**

 **Present**

 **Hidden Roses**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Choi Seunghyun, Kim Samuel, Jeon Somi, and many more.**

 **Genre : Thriller ; Romance ; Family**

 **Rate : T (for the beginning chapters only)**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Incest (more to be added as the story continues)**

 **Tiga orang anak laki-laki dan satu orang anak perempuan dikurung secara bersama-sama di loteng mansion milik Kakek dan Nenek demi menyelamatkan kondisi keuangan keluarga mereka yang menipis …**

… **Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menanti mereka**

 **Based on Flowers in The Attic**

 **with some changes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejujurnya, ketika aku masih terbilang sangat muda, kembali di masa-masa saat aku berusia lima tahun, aku percaya jika seluruh kehidupanku akan berjalan seperti sebuah musim panas yang panjang dan sempurna. Lagipula, semua itu memang berawal dengan demikian, _sempurna_. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan tentang masa kecil kami selain daripada bahwa hal tersebut adalah kenangan yang sangat baik, dan untuk itu, aku semestinya tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur. Kami tidak kaya, namun juga tidak miskin.

Jika kami pernah kekurangan sesuatu di masa lalu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyebutkannya; kami memiliki harta yang berkelimpahan, aku juga tidak bisa menyebut apa-apa saja itu tanpa membandingkan apa yang kami miliki dan apa yang orang-orang lain miliki, dan tidak ada orang yang berkelebihan ataupun berkekurangan di lingkungan tempat tinggal kelas menengah kami.

Singkatnya, kami adalah sekumpulan anak-anak yang _biasa_ saja.

Ayah kami adalah seorang _P.R_ di salah satu perusahaan komputer terkemuka yang terletak di Gladstone, Pennsylvania, dengan populasi sebanyak 12.602 jiwa. Beliau sangat sukses, ayah kami, yang alhasil menyebabkan sering kali atasannya mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk makan malam bersama, dan ditambah dengan ia memuji-muji performa Ayah yang sangat bagus dalam bidang pekerjaannya di hadapan kami semua.

"Astaga, Seunghyun, apa lagi hal yang kurang dari dirimu?"

Dengan sepenuh hati, aku setuju akan pernyataan tersebut. Ayah kami sempurna. Dia memiliki tinggi tubuh yang semampai dan berat badan yang ideal, dan rambutnya yang tebal berwarna hitam obdisian, cukup bergelombang dengan sempurna; kedua pupil matanya beririskan warna yang senada sebagaimana dengan rambutnya dan mereka bersinar setiap kali beliau larut dalam tawa. Hidungnya proporsional, tidak terlalu mancung namun juga tidak terlalu pesek. Beliau bermain golf dan tenis dengan sangat baik, juga berenang dalam waktu yang tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya hingga mengakibatkan kulit beliau berubah kecokelatan karena terbakar oleh matahari untuk sepanjang tahun.

Ayah juga sering sekali bepergian, ke California, ke Florida, ke Arizona, atau ke Hawaii, atau bahkan keluar negeri untuk melakukan pekerjaan, sementara kami ditinggal di rumah, di bawah perhatian Ibu kami.

Ketika dia datang dari pintu depan di setiap hari Jumat pada waktu malam hari (Ayah pernah berkata jika beliau tidak tahan tinggal jauh dari kami lebih dari lima hari) bahkan jika saat itu sedang hujan atau turun salju sekalipun, matahari seolah akan bersinar dengan terang seketika itu juga setiap kali beliau mengulum senyum lebar nan bahagia kepada kami.

Seruan Ayah selalu menggema dengan nyaring dari beranda depan tatkala beliau meletakkan kopor-kopor ke atas permukaan lantai, "Datang dan sambut aku dengan ciuman jika kau menyayangiku!"

Di suatu tempat di dekat pintu depan, kakak laki-lakiku dan aku akan bersembunyi, dan setelah beliau menyerukan salam demikian, kami akan bergegas keluar dari balik bangku dan sofa untuk menerjang tubuh jangkung Ayah ke dalam satu pelukan besar, yang dimana berhasil membuat kami bertiga menempel satu sama lain laksana roti isi, dan beliau akan memeluk kami erat-erat. Kemudian, Ayah akan menghangatkan bibir kami dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayangnya.

Hari Jumat adalah hari yang terbaik dalam seminggu bagi kami semua, waktu dimana Ayah kembali pulang ke rumah. Di dalam saku jaket Ayah, beliau membawa hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk kami; di dalam kopor-kopornya beliau menyimpan oleh-oleh yang jauh lebih besar untuk dikeluarkan setelah beliau menyapa Ibu, yang akan dengan sabar menunggu hingga Ayah menyelesaikan urusan dengan kami.

Dan setelah saku kami dipenuhi oleh banyak hadiah, Chanyeol dan aku akan mundur ke belakang untuk menyaksikan bagaimana Ibu melangkah maju, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman selamat datang yang serta merta membuat kedua mata Ayah berbinar, dan mereka akan saling berpelukan satu sama lain, serta saling bertatapan seolah mereka belum bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Pada hari Jumat, Ibu menghabiskan sebagian waktu di salon kecantikan, rambutnya akan dikeramasi dan ditata, kuku-kuku jemari tangan dan kakinya juga akan dirapikan dan dicat. Lalu, beliau pulang ke rumah dan mandi dengan air yang telah dibubuhi wangi-wangian selama beberapa jam.

Aku sering sekali menyaksikan Ibu di kamar gantinya, dan menunggu bagaimana beliau akan bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang sarat akan keanggunan.

Beliau akan duduk di balik cermin untuk mengenakan riasan wajah, selalu berhasil membuatku takjub bagaimana beliau bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik sekali sampai-sampai Ibu tampak terlihat tidak nyata.

Bagian yang paling menakjubkan adalah ketika Ayah berpikir jika Ibu _sama sekali_ tidak mengenakan riasan wajah! Beliau percaya kalau Ibu sudah cantik secara alami.

Cinta adalah kata-kata yang selalu menyertai dalam suasana kehangatan keluarga kami sepanjang waktu.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau merindukanku? Apakah kau lega karena aku telah kembali pulang ke rumah? Jika tidak, Ashley, aku rasa aku mau mati saja."

Ibu sangat tahu dan paham bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini, dengan ciuman ciuman lembut, dengan bisikan, dan dengan tatapan mata memuja.

 **-Hidden Roses-**

Suatu hari Chanyeol dan aku dengan terburu-buru pulang ke rumah dari sekolah dengan angin musim dingin menerjang kami dari pintu depan.

"Tanggalkan sepatu _boot_ kalian di beranda depan."

Ibu berujar dari ruang keluarga, dimana aku bisa melihat beliau tengah duduk di hadapan perapian, merajut sebuah _sweater_ berukuran kecil yang aku pikir akan dikenakan pada boneka-boneka milik beliau.

"Dan tendang sepatu kalian ke tepi sebelum kemari," beliau menambahkan.

Kami menanggalkan jaket beserta sepatu kami di beranda depan, lalu bergegas melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dengan kedua kaki yang berkaus kaki, dimana sebuah karpet lebar seputih salju dibentangkan di atas permukaan lantai.

Ruangan dengan warna _pastel_ itu, yang didekorasi untuk semakin menambah kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Ibu, seringkali tak boleh didatangi oleh kami berdua.

Ini adalah ruangan Ibu, dan kami tidak pernah merasa nyaman duduk di atas sofa _brocade_ berwarna _apricot_ atau bangku-bangku dengan model _cut-velvet._

Kami lebih menyukai ruangan Ayah, dengan panel-panel jendela yang berwarna gelap dan sofa polos berpermukaan kasar, dimana kami bisa bertengkar dan bersenda gurau tanpa harus khawatir akan merusak sesuatu yang berharga.

"Di luar sangat dingin, Bu!"

Aku berseru sementara aku membiarkan kedua tungkai kakiku jatuh bergelantungan, mendekatkan mereka kepada api dari perapian. "Tapi perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan sepeda sangat menakjubkan. Pohon-pohon tampak bersinar dengan kerak es yang ditempa cahaya matahari dan terdapat kristal pada masing-masing dahannya. Di luar seperti dunia fantasi, Bu. Aku tidak akan pernah tinggal di Selatan, dimana di sana tidak pernah bersalju!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbicara tentang cuaca dan keindahan dari musim dingin. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dan lima bulan daripada aku, juga jauh lebih bijaksana dibandingkan aku; aku tahu itu sekarang.

Dia menghangatkan kaki-kakinya yang membeku sebagaimana dengan aku, namun di sisi lain juga menumpukan pandangan pada wajah Ibu dengan tatapan mata cemas.

Alhasil, aku pun memandangi beliau juga, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah Chanyeol lihat hingga membuat ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran sedemikian rupa. Beliau merajut dengan cepat dan cekatan, sesekali menolehkan kepala untuk melihat buku instruksi yang ada di atas pangkuan.

"Bu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," beliau menjawab seraya mengumbar sebuah senyum lembut.

"Ibu terlihat kelelahan."

Ibu pun kemudian meletakkan _sweater_ berukuran mini yang tengah ia rajut. "Aku mengunjungi dokter hari ini," ujar beliau, sedikit menunduk ke depan untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang berwarna kemerahan oleh karena suhu udara yang terlampau rendah.

"Ibu!" ia berseru, sadar akan sesuatu, "Apakah kau sakit?"

Beliau tertawa kecil sambil menyapukan jemarinya yang lentik di antara surai rambut bergelombang dengan warna pirang miliknya. "Chanyeol, kamu mengenalku lebih baik dari itu. Aku telah memperhatikanmu yang melihatku dengan pikiran pikiran curiga berkelebat di dalam benak pikiranmu." Ibu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan tanganku, meletakkan keduanya di tengah-tengah perut beliau yang menyembul.

"Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?" dia bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh akan rahasia.

Secepat mungkin, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari atas permukaan perut Ibu dengan semburat kemerahan menghiasi paras wajahnya. Tapi aku masih senantiasa menumpukan tanganku di sana, bertanya-tanya, menunggu.

"Apa yang _kamu_ rasakan, Baekhyun?"

Di bawah tanganku, di bawah baju yang tengah dikenakan oleh Ibu, sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang kaku menggetarkan perut Ibu.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Ibu, dan sampai saat ini, aku masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat wajah Ibu yang begitu cantik. Beliau seperti Madonna.

"Bu, makan siangmu bergerak-gerak atau mungkin itu adalah gas." Tawa membuat kedua manik beriris biru laut milik Ibu berbinar dan beliau menyuruhku untuk menebak lagi.

Suaranya terdengar lembut dan meyakinkan ketika berbicara, "Sayangku, aku akan melahirkan pada awal bulan Mei nanti. Pada kenyataannya, ketika aku mengunjungi dokter hari ini, dia berkata jika ada dua detak jantung. Jadi itu berarti aku akan melahirkan anak kembar… Atau, jika Tuhan mengizinkan, kembar tiga. Ayahmu belum mengetahui hal ini, jangan beritahukan dia sampai aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya."

Tak mampu berkata-kata, aku pun melemparkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol untuk melihat bagaimana ia bereaksi terhadap berita mengejutkan itu. Dia tampak takjub, juga masih sedikit malu. Aku melihat lagi wajah Ibu yang masih senantiasa dipenuhi oleh cinta untuk yang kedua kali.

Lalu aku bangkit berdiri dari atas bangku, dan berlari menuju kamar tidurku!

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam kasur ranjang dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Bayi! Tidak hanya satu! Akan ada dua! _I was the baby!_ Aku tidak mau memiliki adik kecil yang suka merengek-rengek dan menangis mengambil alih posisiku! Aku memukuli bantal-bantalku, ingin melukai sesuatu, jika bukan seseorang. Kemudian aku bangkit duduk dan berpikir untuk melarikan diri.

Tak lama berselang, seseorang mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar tidurku yang aku kunci. "Baekhyun," Ibuku memanggil dari balik pintu, "bolehkah aku masuk untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

"Pergi!" Aku berteriak. "Aku sudah membenci bayi-bayimu!"

Ya, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, menjadi anak tengah yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orangtua. Aku akan dilupakan; tidak akan ada lagi hadiah di hari Jumat. Ayah hanya akan memikirkan Ibu, Chanyeol, dan si kembar yang akan menggantikan posisiku.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Halo! Kembali dengan Kirisu di sini yang membawa sebuah cerita baru! Pada kesempatan kali ini, aku akan membawakan cerita Chanbaek hasil** _ **remake**_ **dari salah satu film dan buku serial** _ **thriller**_ **kesukaanku ; Flowers in The Attic. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana jalan cerita secara garis besar, pada akhirnya ini cerita tentang percintaan yang terlarang (karena** _ **incest**_ **dan semacamnya). Beberapa** _ **chapter**_ **awal mungkin memang agak membosankan tapi** _ **trust me**_ **, kalian gak akan kecewa kok (*pede banget ini sumpah*)**

 **Jadi, bagaimana? Lebih baik dilanjutkan atau aku hapus saja? Beritahu aku dengan cara memberikan** _ **review**_ **, ya! Karena sesungguhnya pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Segitu dulu cuap cuap dariku, annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**kirisupark**

 **Present**

 **Hidden Roses**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Choi Seunghyun, Kim Samuel, Jeon Somi, and many more.**

 **Genre : Thriller ; Romance ; Family**

 **Rate : T (for the beginning chapters only)**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Incest, Minor Character Death (more to be added as the story continues)**

 **Tiga orang anak laki-laki dan satu orang anak perempuan dikurung secara bersama-sama di loteng mansion milik Kakek dan Nenek demi menyelamatkan kondisi keuangan keluarga mereka yang menipis …**

… **Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menanti mereka**

 **Based on Flowers in The Attic**

 **with some changes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini ditulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayahku datang kepadaku malam itu, tepat sesaat setelah ia tiba di rumah. Aku telah membuka kunci kamar tidur, _just in case_ beliau ingin melihat diriku. Aku mengintip untuk melihat Ayah. Beliau tampak terlihat sedih dan tengah membawa sebuah kotak besar yang dibungkus dengan _foil_ berwarna _silver_ , dilengkapi dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru safir di bagian permukaan atas.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyunku?" Ayah bertanya dengan lembut tatkala aku mengintip dari atas lenganku. "Kamu tidak datang menyambutku ketika aku pulang ke rumah. Kamu belum mengatakan halo; kamu bahkan belum melihatku. Baekhyun, rasanya sakit ketika kamu tidak berlari ke dalam pelukanku dan memberikanku beberapa ciuman."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun berguling untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah beliau. Tidakkah beliau tahu jika aku semestinya menjadi putra favoritnya seumur hidup? Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu menginginkan lebih banyak anak? Bukankah kami berdua sudah cukup?

Ayah menghela nafas, kemudian menempatkan diri di sudut ranjang. "Kamu mau tahu sesuatu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu menatapku dengan nyalang seperti itu. Ini adalah hari Jumat pertama dimana kamu tidak berlari ke dalam pelukanku. Kamu mungkin tidak percaya ini, tapi aku tidak merasa hidup sampai aku pulang di akhir pekan."

Mengerucutkan bibir, aku menolak untuk dikalahkan dalam argumentasi ini. Beliau tidak membutuhkanku sekarang. Ayah sudah memiliki Chanyeol, dan sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan dua bayi lain. Aku akan dilupakan dalam sekejap.

"Kamu mau tahu sesuatu yang lain," beliau memulai, memandangku lekat-lekat, "Aku pernah percaya, mungkin akan terkesan agak bodoh, jika suatu hari aku pulang ke rumah pada hari Jumat, dan tidak membawakan hadiah untukmu seperti biasa, atau untuk kakakmu … Aku masih mempercayai kalau kalian berdua masih akan berlari ke arahku dengan gila, dan menyambut kepulanganku ke rumah. Aku percaya jika kamu _mencintaiku_ dan bukannya hadiah-hadiah yang aku bawa. Aku dengan salah mengira jika aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku berhasil mendapatkan cintamu. Kamu harus tahu jika kamu telah mendapatkan tempat yang besar di dalam hatiku, bahkan ketika Ibu dan aku memiliki banyak anak sekalipun." Beliau berhenti berbicara sejenak, menghela nafas, sementara kedua manik obsidian milik Ayah menggelap. "Aku pikir Baekhyunku akan tahu kalau baik dia dan Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi kedua putraku yang spesial."

Aku melemparkan pandangan marah bercampur sedih ke arah Ayah, masih keras kepala seperti biasa, "Tapi kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama kepada di kembar!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Aku kembali seenggukan, rasa iri dengki telah menguasai isi hatiku yang kecil. "Kamu bahkan mungkin akan lebih menyayangi mereka karena mereka jauh lebih lucu dibandingkan aku."

"Aku mungkin akan menyayangi mereka sebanyak aku menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak akan menyayangi mereka lebih daripada aku menyayangimu ataupun sebaliknya." Ayah merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Aku menerjang tubuh jangkung itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan, masih senantiasa seenggukan. "Sshh," beliau menenangkanku sementara aku menangis. "Jangan menangis. Jangan iri hati. Kami sama sekali tidak akan mengurangi rasa sayang kami kepadamu. Dan Baekhyun, adik-adik kecil jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan anak anjing. Ibumu akan sedikit kewalahan karena si kembar, jadi dia akan bergantung kepada dirimu. Ketika aku sedang tidak berada di rumah, aku akan merasa lebih baik jika aku mendengar kabar bahwa anak laki-lakiku yang spesial tengah membantu Ibunya meringankan pekerjaan." Bibirnya yang hangat menempel tepat pada permukaan pipiku yang basah oleh air mata. "Bangunlah, lalu buka kotak yang baru saja aku bawa. Beri tahu aku apa yang kau temukan di dalam."

Pertama-tama aku harus menghujani wajah Ayah dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan memberikan beliau sebuah pelukan erat untuk melenyapkan sorot mata gelisah yang telah aku ciptakan di dalam kedua manik beriris obsidian beliau.

Di dalam kotak yang dibungkus dengan cantik tersebut ada sebuah kotak musik _made in England_. Tatkala musik diputarkan, sebuah figurin beruang kutub kecil yang lucu berputar secara perlahan-lahan di hadapan sebuah cermin. "Pada saat aku menemukan kotak musik itu, aku tahu jika kau harus memilikinya. Dan dengan gelang ini, Baekhyun, aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu."

Beliau berujar seraya memasangkan sebuah gelang model _cartier_ berwarna perakdi pergelangan tanganku.

 **-Hidden Roses-**

Hari Selasa yang cerah di bulan Mei pun datang, dimana Ayah saat itu sedang berada di rumah. Sudah selama dua minggu beliau menetap di rumah, menunggu si kembar lahir. Ibu mulai terlihat kesal, dan tidak nyaman, dan Mrs. Bertha Simpson ada di dapur rumah kami, mempersiapkan makan siang seraya sesesekali melirik aku dan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah menyeringai. Dia adalah _baby-sitter_ kami yang bisa diandalkan. Dia tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah kami. Seringkali Mrs. Simpson berkata kalau Ayah dan Ibu jauh lebih terlihat seperti kakak-adik alih-alih pasangan suami istri. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang penggerutu, jarang sekali memuji seseorang dengan tulus. Dan dia saat itu sedang memasak timun. Aku sangat membenci timun.

Sekitar waktu makan malam, Ayah mengantarkan Ibu menuju rumah sakit. "Sekarang jangan khawatir. Turuti apa kata Mrs. Simpson dan kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Barangkali setelah beberapa jam ke depan kalian akan segera mengetahui jika kalian memiliki dua adik laki-laki, atau dua adik perempuan, atau bahkan sepasang."

Beliau tidak kembali sampai keesokan pagi, tampak sangat lelah sekali, pakaian yang ia kenakan juga semerawut, tapi ia memamerkan cengiran bahagia kepada kami.

"Coba tebak! Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki!" seru Chanyeol, ia menginginkan adik yang bisa diajak bertengkar seperti aku (tentu saja bertengkar yang hanya main-main). Aku juga ingin adik laki-laki, karena adik perempuan akan sangat merepotkan.

"Laki-laki _dan_ perempuan." Ayah berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Dua bayi kecil paling cantik yang pernah ada. Segera ganti pakaian dan akan aku antarkan kalian berdua ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mereka."

Menggerutu, aku pun pergi, masih enggan untuk melihat ke arah si kembar yang digendong oleh seorang perawat walau Ayah telah menggendongku tinggi-tinggi agar aku bisa mengintip dari balik jendela ruang perawatan. Mereka sangat kecil! Kepala mereka tidak lebih besar daripada buah apel kecil dan dua kepalan tangan berwarna kemerahan melambai di udara. Salah satu dari antara keduanya berteriak seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Ah," Ayah menghela nafas, mencium pipiku dan memelukku lebih erat lagi, "Tuhan telah begitu baik padaku hingga memberikan aku sepasang anak yang sempurna."

Aku pikir aku akan membenci mereka, khususnya Somi yang paling berisik, yang merengek dan mengamuk sepuluh kali lebih berisik daripada saudara kembarnya yang kalem, Samuel. Semenjak kelahiran Samuel dan Somi, hampir mustahil bagiku untuk mendapat tidur yang cukup mengingat lokasi kamar mereka yang tepat bersebrangan dengan kamar tidurku. Namun demikian, tatkala mereka tumbuh besar dan mulai bisa tersenyum, dan setiap kali kedua mata mereka berbinar setiap kali aku datang dan menggendong mereka, perasaan yang hangat dan keibuan menggantikan rasa kebencian yang sempat meliputi hati kecilku. Hal pertama yang harus kalian ketahui, aku terburu-buru pulang ke rumah untuk melihat _mereka_ ; untuk bermain dengan _mereka_ ; untuk mengganti popok dan memberikan _mereka_ susu. Ayah benar, mereka jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan anak anjing.

Aku pun lambat laun belajar jikalau semua orangtua memiliki ruang di dalam hati mereka untuk mencintai lebih dari dua orang anak, dan aku memiliki ruang itu juga, bahkan untuk Somi yang kadangkala bisa menjadi agak menyebalkan.

Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat, seperti rumput liar, kata Ayah, mesk8 Ibu memandang mereka dengan gelisah karena mereka tidak tumbuh secepat aku dan Chanyeol. Kekhawatiran ini dibantahkan oleh dokter yang mengatakan kalau anak kembar biasanya memang bertubuh lebih kecil daripada _single births_.

"Kau lihat," kata Chanyeol, "Dokter tahu segalanya."

Ayah mendongak dari koran yang sedang beliau baca dan menyunggingkan senyum, "Tidak ada orang yang tahu segalanya, Channie."

Hanya Ayah yang memanggil kakakku dengan nama panggilan Channie.

Ada beberapa fakta menarik yang baru-baru ini aku pelajari. Wajahku dan Chanyeol tampak didominasi oleh sisi Oriental yang dimiliki oleh Ayah kami yang berdarah Korea, bahkan surai rambut kami sama-sama berwarna sehitam jelaga. Chanyeol masih lebih baik, ia mewarisi mata Ibu yang besar, walau berwarna hitam kecokelatan alih-alih biru. Sedangkan aku memiliki sepasang mata yang sipit dan sangat Asia, ditambah tubuhku juga terbilang jauh lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Berkebalikan dengan kami berdua, fitur wajah Samuel dan Somi didominasi oleh sisi Kaukasoid Ibu, meski masih ada sedikit unsur dari Ayah juga. Mereka berdua adalah kombinasi yang sempurna. Aku bisa menjamin kami empat bersaudara akan memiliki penampilan yang sangat unik ketika sudah tumbuh besar nanti.

Ketika si kembar berusia empat tahun, dan Chanyeol berumur empat belas tahun, sementara aku baru saja menyentuh usia angka dua belas tahun, datanglah suatu hari Jumat yang spesial. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Ayah yang ke-tiga puluh enam tahun dan kami akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk beliau. Ibu terlihat menyerupai putri dalam cerita dongeng dengan rambut yang segar sehabis dicuci dan ditata secara apik. Kuku-kuku jemari tangan dan kakinya bersinar dengan warna putih karang, gaun formal panjang yang beliau kenakan berwarna _aqua,_ dan tali-tali pita berwarna putih susu melambai tatkala beliau berjalan kesana kemari, mempersiapkan meja makan agar tampak sempurna untuk pesta ulang tahun Ayah. Kami hanya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat Ayah dan Ibu.

"Baekhyun," Ibu berujar, melemparkan sekilas pandangan kepadaku, "maukah kamu memandikan si kembar untukku? Aku sudah memandikan mereka sebelum waktu tidur siang mereka tapi setelah mereka terbangun, mereka masuk ke dalam kotak pasir dan kembali kotor."

Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Ibu sudah terlihat amat rapi untuk memandikan dua anak berumur empat tahun yang akan merusak tatanan rambut serta gaun beliau yang cantik.

"Setelah kamu sudah selesai, segeralah mandi. Kamu juga Chanyeol. Kenakan kemeja putih yang baru saja aku belikan beberapa hari lalu, sisir rambutmu serapi mungkin. Dan Chanyeol, jangan mengenakan celana jins. Aku ingin kamu mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan celana kulit berwarna hitam."

"Aish, Bu, aku benci berdandan." Dia protes, memukul lantai dengan sepatu _sneakers_.

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, Chanyeol, untuk Ayahmu."

Dia pun bangkit berdiri sambil menggerutu, pergi mendahului aku ke halaman belakang untuk memanggil si kembar masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Satu kali mandi sehari sudah cukup!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Somi yang melengking tatkala Chanyeol mulai menggendong gadis itu dari dalam kotak pasir. "Kami sudah bersih! Hentikan! Kami tidak menyukai bau sabun yang pekat! Kami tidak suka jika harus keramas! Jangan lakukan hal itu padaku lagi, kakak, atau akan melaporkan ini kepada Ibu!"

"Hah!" Aku mendengus seraya menggendong Samuel dengan hati-hati. "Kamu pikir siapa yang telah menyuruhku dan kak Chanyeol untuk membersihkan dua monster kecil yang kotor ini?"

Kala kulit telanjang mereka tersiram air hangat, dan mainan karet bebek serta kapal-kapalan mulai mengapung, si kembar sudah merasa nyaman untuk dimandikan, dikeramasi, juga dipakaikan baju-baju terbaik yang mereka punya. Lagipula, mereka akan menghadiri sebuah pesta, dan ditambah lagi, ini adalah hari Jumat. Saat dimana Ayah akan pulang ke rumah.

Pertama-tama, aku memakaikan Samuel sebuah kemeja putih yang berwarna senada sebagaimana dengan milikku dan Chanyeol, disertai pula dengan sebuah celana kulit berukuran mungil yang membungkus kedua kakinya dengan sempurna. Anehnya, dia jauh lebih bisa menjaga diri sebersih mungkin ketimbang saudari kembarnya, sehingga tidak mengherankan lagi jika waktuku memandikan Samuel lebih singkat dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang bertugas untuk memandikan Somi. Mengingat aku adalah orang yang terbilang tak sabaran, dan Somi sendiri seringkali mengakui kalau dia lebih menyukai kak Chanyeol daripada kak Baekhyun, alhasil aku dengan senang hati menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah aku berhasil membuat si kembar tampak seperti boneka yang hidup, aku segera menyerahkan mereka berdua kepada Chanyeol, dengan tatapan mata galak yang sarat akan peringatan, untuk dijaga sementara aku membersihkan diri.

Samuel dan Somi lantas merengek dan melayangkan protes mengingat Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga mereka dengan intensif, khawatir kalau-kalau si kembar akan berulah hingga berakhir tubuh atau baju yang mereka kenakan kotor kembali. Aku mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, mencuci rambutku, dan tidak lupa juga untuk menyisir surai-surai rambutku yang berwarna sehitam jelaga hingga terlihat rapi.

Aku mengintip dari balik celah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berusaha keras untuk menghibur mereka dengan cerita _Si Kerudung Merah_.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyapaku ketika aku menghampiri mereka bertiga, lengkap dengan satu setel kemeja putih dan celana kulit berwarna hitam yang aku kenakan, "kamu tidak terlihat terlalu buruk."

"Tidak terlihat terlalu buruk? Hanya itu yang bisa kau utarakan?" Aku berujar tidak terima.

" _Hanya itu yang bisa aku utarakan._ " Chanyeol pun membalas dengan nada main-main seperti biasa, mengusak rambutku seolah dia sedang memberantaki surai-surai rambut milik Samuel atau Somi ketika sedang gemas dengan si kembar.

Ia menutup buku bergambar yang baru saja dia bacakan kepada Samuel dan Somi beberapa waktu lalu, melirik arloji yang melingkar di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya, dan segera berseru, "Ayah akan datang beberapa saat lagi, ayo kita bantu Ibu!"

 **-Hidden Roses-**

Pukul lima sore pun datang dalam waktu sekejap dan meski kami menunggu dan menunggu, mobil _Cadillac_ hijau Ayah belum kunjung memasuki jarak penglihatan kami semua. Tamu-tamu yang berdatangan mulai duduk dan bercakap-cakap dengan ceria, sementara Ibu mulai mondar-mandir dengan rasa gugup yang terlihat begitu ketara sekali. Biasanya Ayah sudah tiba di rumah pada pukul empat sore, dan bahkan kadangkala lebih awal dari itu.

Pukul tujuh sore, dan kami masih setia menunggu.

Masakan lezat buatan Ibu telah berakhir dengan waktu lama di dalam oven untuk dihangatkan kembali karena sudah mulai mendingin. Pukul tujuh adalah saat dimana kami biasanya mengantar si kembar untuk tidur, dan mereka kini mulai lapar, mengantuk, juga rewel. "Kapan Ayah akan datang?"

Pakaian serba putih yang mereka kenakan sudah tidak tampak begitu rapi sekarang. Surai rambut Somi yang sudah susah payah aku buat lurus mulai mengeriting kembali. Hidung Samuel mulai terasa gatal dan dia berkali-kali menggosoknya dengan punggung tangan, aku buru-buru menyeka hidung anak itu dengan sebuah tisu.

" _Well,_ Ashley, aku rasa Seunghyun juga sedang mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk kita semua." Salah satu rekan kerja Ayah, Jim Thompson, berujar menyuarakan kelakar.

Sang istri memelototi suaminya dengan tatapan mata nyalang karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ada logikanya sama sekali.

Perutku mulai meronta minta diberi makan, dan aku mulai merasa khawatir ketika Ibu memandangiku. Beliau terus berjalan maju-mundur sebelum kemudian pada akhirnya menghampiri jendela besar yang menghadap keluar dan menatap ke kekejauhan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oh!" Aku berseru, menangkap sosok sebuah kendaraan yang mulai memasuki halaman rumah kami, "mungkin itu Ayah!"

Akan tetapi, mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah kami berwarna putih dan bukan hijau. Dan pada atap kendaraan tersebut ada sebuah cahaya pendar berwarna merah yang bergerak berputar. Sebuah emblem pada bagian permukaan mobil itu bertuliskan _STATE POLICE_.

Ibu menahan tangis ketika dua polisi berpakaian serba biru menghampiri pintu rumah kami dan membunyikan bel.

Beliau membeku di tempat, sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di dekat pangkal tenggorokan seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak nyata tengah mencekik Ibu. Kedua manik beririskan biru milik Ibu menggelap. Sesuatu yang menakutkan dan mengkhawatirkan mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku hanya dengan melihat reaksi beliau.

Pada akhirnya, Jim Thompson menggantikan Ibu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan dua orang polisi itu masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Mereka menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah, padahal aku yakin jika ini adalah sebuah pesta ulang tahun, mengapa mereka berdua bisa ada di sini? Hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memandang sekeliling ruang makan, menangkap sosok meja yang telah didekorasi dengan begitu meriah, balon-balon, juga beberapa buah hadiah.

"Mrs. Ashley Dollanganger?" salah seorang petugas kepolisian yang terlihat paling tua dari antara keduanya menggumamkan tanya seraya memandang dari satu orang wanita ke wanita lain yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, mencari pemilik nama.

Ibu kami menganggukan kepala dengan kaku. Aku beralih mendekat, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Si kembar masih asyik bermain mobil-mobilan di atas permukaan lantai, dan mereka menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan pada kehadiran tak terduga dari dua orang polisi itu.

Polisi dengan wajah yang terlihat baik melangkah mendekati Ibu, "Mrs. Dollanganger." Ia memulai dengan nada datar yang seketika itu juga mengirimkan rasa panik ke dalam relung hatiku, "kami benar-benar turut berduka cita namun telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di _Greenfiled Highway_."

"Oh …" nafas Ibu terdengar tercekat, beliau menarik aku dan Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh beliau yang bergetar dengan hebat, sama sepertiku. Penglihatanku mendadak kabur.

"Suamimu terlibat di dalamnya, Miss. Dollanganger."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang berhasil meloloskan diri keluar dari antara celah kedua bilah bibir Ibu kami. Tubuh beliau terguncang dan bisa dipastikan akan jatuh kalau saja aku dan Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menangkap dan menyangga tubuh Ibu.

"Kami telah menanyakan para pengendara motor yang menjadi saksi, dan itu bukan salah suamimu, Mrs. Dollanganger." Suara itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa emosi.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang telah kami terima, terdapat seorang pengendara yang mengendarai sebuah _Ford_ berwarna biru dalam keadaan mabuk dan keluar dari jalur kiri, kap mobilnya menghantam mobil suamimu. Tapi nampaknya suamimu telah melihat jika kecelakaan itu akan terjadi sehingga dia berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Namun, karena bobot mobil suamimu yang jauh lebih berat, mobil _Cadillac_ kehilangan keseimbangan karena dibelokkan terlalu tajam hingga jatuh terguling di jalan. Ya, dia tentu saja masih bisa diselamatkan, akan tetapi kemudian, sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan tak bisa menghentikan lajunya dan menabrak _Cadillac_ itu … Hingga meledak dan terbakar …"

Tidak pernah ada satu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang bisa sediam itu, mendengarkan penjelasan dari polisi dengan penuh ketegangan. Bahkan si kembar telah berhenti bermain dan mulai ikut menyimak dengan ekspresi polos.

"Tapi … Suamiku … Dia … Masih hidup, bukan?" Ibu berbisik dengan suara lemah, suaranya hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran sama sekali.

"Bu," ujar sang petugas polisi yang bertampang baik dengan sungguh-sungguh, "sangat menyakitkan hatiku ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa kami membawakan sebuah berita mengejutkan di hari yang sepertinya spesial ini." Ia kembali melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan sorot mata bersalah. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Bu. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana, namun nyawanya tak bisa ditolong lagi. Kurang lebih begitulah apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter."

Seseorang yang duduk di sofa tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

Ibu tidak berteriak. Matanya kian menggelap, semakin suram. Rasa putus asa menghiasi iris berwarna biru yang cantik tersebut, yang biasanya berbinar dengan cerah;itu menyerupai sebuah topeng mayat. Aku mendongak dan menatap beliau seolah ingin berseru jika ini sama sekali tidak benar! Bukan Ayah! Bukan Ayahku! Dia tidak bisa mati! Tidak bisa! Kematian hanya untuk orang sakit dan orang yang sudah tua renta, bukan untuk Ayah yang begitu dicintai, begitu sehat, dan begitu bahagia.

Namun kemudian, hal yang kulihat adalah; kedua bola mata Ibu yang seolah tenggelam semakin dalam pada tengkoraknya.

Aku mulai menangis.

"Bu, kami telah mengambil beberapa barang suamimu yang bisa diselamatkan. Kami telah berusaha sebisa mungkin mengambil apa yang bisa diselamatkan."

"Sana pergi!" Aku berteriak kepada mereka berdua. "Keluar dari sini! Ayahku terlambat datang karena sedang beli es krim! Dia akan tiba di rumah beberapa saat lagi! Keluarlah!" Aku berlari maju dan memukuli dada petugas kepolisian itu dengan berang, hingga Chanyeol memelukku dari arah belakang dan menarikku mundur. Aku masih senantiasa mengamuk.

Ibu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuh mungilku yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu seolah tidak ada hari esok di dada kakak laki-lakiku sendiri, sama sekali tak menghiraukan bisikan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk menenangkanku dan usapan-usapan lembutnya pada punggungku. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah saling berbisik dengan nada syok dan mulai tercium bau gosong dari makanan yang ada di dalam oven penghangat.

Aku menunggu seseorang untuk tanganku dan berkata jika Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawa Ayahku, meski pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendekatiku. Hanya Chanyeol yang beralih melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggangku, alhasil kami bertiga saling berpelukan sekarang; Ibu, Chanyeol, dan aku.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan nada yang, anehnya, terdengar _husky_ : "Apakah anda yakin itu adalah Ayah kami? Jika _Cadillac_ hijau milik Ayah kami terbakar, alhasil orang yang ada di dalamnya juga terbakar. Bagaimana anda bisa yakin jika itu adalah Ayah kami?"

Isak tangis Ibu mulai terdengar dari dalam tenggorokan beliau, meski tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang mengalir keluar. Ibu percaya! Ibu mempercayai perkataan kedua petugas polisi itu!

Para tamu yang telah datang dengan pakaian rapi satu per satu berakhir memberikan kami kata-kata penghiburan.

"Kami sungguh-sungguh berduka cita, Ashley … Benar-benar mengerikan."

"Benar-benar hal buruk yang menimpa Seunghyun."

"Waktu kita memang terbatas, bahkan semenjak kita lahir."

Hal itu terus berlanjut dan berlanjut hingga aku tenggelam dalam sebuah kenyataan. Ayah benar-benar tiada. Kami tidak akan pernah melihatnya hidup kembali. Kami hanya akan melihatnya di dalam peti mati yang kemudian akan dikubur di dalam tanah, dengan sebuah batu marbel bertuliskan nama dan tahun kelahiran Ayah, juga tahun kapan terakhir kali beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhir di dunia.

Aku memandang sekeliling, untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada si kembar, yang tidak sepatutnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Seseorang yang baik sudah membawa mereka menuju dapur untuk menyantap sedikit makan malam sebelum ditidurkan. Sepasang mataku bersiobrok dengan mata obsidian yang sama milik Chanyeol, wajahnya memucat dan tampak syok; sebuah ekspresi wajah menyerupai mayat hidup mengambil alih parasnya yang tampan.

Salah seorang dari petugas kepolisian tersebut telah bergegas keluar untuk mengambil barang-barang peninggalan Ayah di dalam mobilnya, dan sekarang dia telah kembali dengan beberapa buah objek yang dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia letakkan di atas _coffee table_.

Aku membeku di tempat, memperhatikan pemandangan dari apa-apa saja yang disimpan oleh Ayah di dalam saku beliau: sebuah dompet berkulit ular yang diberikan oleh Ibu sebagai hadiah Natal, buku catatan, jam tangan, serta cincin kawin beliau. Semuanya menghitam oleh karena asap dan api.

Terakhir, ada beberapa buah boneka binatang dengan warna _pastel_ yang lucu, aku jamin beliau hendak memberikan mereka kepada Somi dan Samuel, kata petugas kepolisian, boneka-boneka itu tergeletak berantakan di jalan tol. Ada sebuah gajah berwarna biru dengan telinga berwarna _pink velvet_ , dan sebuah kuda poni berwarna ungu dengan pelana merah (Ah, yang ini sudah pasti untuk Somi). Kemudian, peninggalan yang paling menyedihkan adalah adalah, baju-baju Ayah yang berserakan karena kunci koper beliau mental begitu saja.

Aku mengenal kemeja-kemeja, dasi, serta kaus kaki itu. Sebagian besar aku dan Chanyeol berikan sebagai hadiah saat beliau berulang tahun.

"Seseorang akan mengidentifikasikan tubuhnya." Petugas kepolisian kembali berkata.

Sekarang aku tahu, juga sadar. Ini semua nyata, Ayah tidak akan pulang ke rumah tanpa hadiah-hadiah untuk kami, bahkan ketika beliau sedang berulang tahun.

Aku pun berlari dari rumah! Berlari dari sana dengan segala sesuatu yang membuat hatiku terasa berdenyut kesakitan dan membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **REVIEW CORNER**

 **nolachanbe : Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti** _ **Hidden Roses**_ **! Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, iya, cerita ini ditulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Baekhyun sebagai 'aku' ! Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan, sudah aku berikan catatan kecil itu di awal cerita hehehe. Chanyeol sebenarnya gak pendiem kok, cuma dia lebih dewasa aja~ Untuk rate M kayaknya mesti bersabar dulu sedikit, semua akan indah pada waktunya /slapped**

 **Park Shita : ASTAGA AKU MIMPI APA SEMALEM SAMPE DIKOMENTARIN SAMA SENPAI T_T Terima kasih! Mungkin karena hasil** _ **remake**_ **, jadi kelihatan seperti** _ **fanfic**_ **hasil terjemahan, ya? Ini juga pertama kalinya aku buat** _ **incest**_ **hehehe semoga suka! Untuk permasalahan GS, cerita ini aslinya adalah pasangan** _ **straight.**_ **Tapi imajinasi ku cetek banget kalo soal bayangin Baekhyun jadi cewek, jadi yah … : " D**

 **Eka915 : Iya! Chanbaek itu saudara kandung hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Sitachaan : Sayangnya** _ **review**_ **mu yang panjang gak masuk huweee. Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya!**

 **Also Special Thanks to :**

 **ghinakhalisa6112, , AuliaMRQ, kidosmonster, Baek13erry, selepy, Cutie31, Byn4c61, Ikakaaaaaaaa, cbhs17111999, and Yoon745.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _ **I told you, the beginning chapters will be a little bit boring,**_ **tapi di sisi lain, permulaan ini juga penting sebagai awal konflik.** _ **Please be patient with me hehehe.**_ **Aku nyelipin beberapa momen Chanbaek terselubung, semoga suka! Anyway, panggil aku apa aja selain 'Thor / Author'** _ **please**_ **. Aku akan berusaha untuk** _ **update**_ **seminggu sekali setiap hari Jumat/Sabtu.** _ **Have a nice weekend everyone.**_

 **( P.S : Mohon meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **atau jejak lainnya setelah membaca, sekecil apapun itu bentuknya, aku akan merasa semangat dan termotivasi untuk melanjutkan hehe )**

 **( P.S.S : Mohon maaf kalau banyak** _ **typo, chapter**_ **yang ini gak aku** _ **beta-in**_ **)**

 **See you next week!**


End file.
